Blood Brothers
by AlyssWolf
Summary: An evil demon who uses the Winchester brothers as a source of entertainment,brotherly feuds, and cats.


**SAM'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Dean!" I yelled as loudly as I could struggling desperately to free myself from the iron grip of my attacker. He smirked as fiery red eyes smoldered hotter and he shoved me up against the wall,now chocking me. "Uh-Dean-!" A fiery blur lit up the room as my brother rushed to begin the ritual that would (hopefully) send the bastard back to hell.

"I'm working on it! Just hold on!" I gasped and just as I thought that the demon's grip couldn't get any tighter, there was a laugh of triumph from across the room followed by an enormous tremor that rocked it. The demon released me and I struggled for breath as it stepped back and in a frenzy, opened it's mouth to free the host of the demon possessing him. Then there was a loud popping noise followed by the usual screaming and a large tumbling cloud of smoke shot out of it's mouth.

I collapsed to the ground,again silently thanking myself that it didn't try to go after Dean while he was preforming the ritual. I paused momentarily and frowned in confusion. Why hadn't it attacked Dean too? "Hey Sammy, you alright?" Dean panted as he rushed over to me and helped me up. I nodded, still trying to work through the situation as a wave of uneasiness washed over me. Dean's face dropped and he patted my shoulder. "Hey, It didn't do anything serious, did it?" I shook my head and squinted in thought. When we went back to the impala and started the long, tedious task of driving nonstop across country, I nodded off sometime partway through, 80's rock music pulsing through the seats..._home._

"Wake up Sammy!" I was shaken awake by the harsh whisper that could only be from Dean. When I didn't care enough to open my eyes I felt the sting of a slap in the face and reached out to shove him over. "What the heck Dean!?" "We've got a little problem Sammy." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Open your freaking eyes Sam!" The ground seemed to rush out from under my feet. I was staring at a bulky silver tomcat wearing Dean's necklace. "What the-?!" I jumped back into the air,eyes bulging in disbelief. "Meow?"

"Dude we're just lucky that we changed AFTER we got to our motel room." I was pacing around-on four paws-and still trying to make sense of what had happened. "It must have been the demon but the question is WHY?" I meowed aloud into the silence. "Yeah yeah whatever dude, it'l probably be gone in the morning, lets just get some sleep."

I shook my head and sighed with reluctance,hopping up onto the one bed that had been available for the price we had to settle on. "What the hell makes you say that?" Dean rubbed his paw over his face lazily. "Well all I know is that there's no way we can get anything figured out tonight so we can just call Bobby or something in the morning." I snickered; like we could pick up a phone. "See, they're perks to being a cat Sammy, we don't have to sleep pushed up against each other, being this size its almost as if were on two separate beds!...unless of course..I get cold...hey do you feel a draft?"

He chuckled with glee and circled a spot on the bed before giving me a massive toothy yawn that smelled faintly of fish. When I didn't reply he raised his eyebrows at me and after a moment of realization grinned coyly. I shuffled my paws and swallowed, heart pounding in my chest, then after staring into his glowing green, hungry eyes sprang up onto the bed beside him. "Sammy..." Dean closed his eyes softly and rubbed his head against my cheek,a rumbling noise sounding from deep within his chest.

"Umm...should we do this right now? I mean we're cats for God's sake! We have to figure how to get back to normal!" Never faltering he gave a growl that rose from his throat and tackled me,twisting us in the sheets. "Fine, have it your way." He grunted and pushed away from me,stalking to the opposite side of the bed. My heart sunk as I watched him leave me-my only source of warmth and comfort after a stressful day. I kneaded my paws in the sheets for a few moments until I was sure that Dean wasn't coming back over and then padded quietly over to him. It was simply amazing how ridiculously silent a cats paw steps were. Maybe that could come in handy later...

I gazed down at my brother's form, curled up like a classic kitten and felt my heart jump, all thoughts of changing back to normal swept cleanly from my mind. So cute... I nudged him with my paw, my brown fur strikingly different from his silvery pelt, and pressed my nose into his fur. A soft hiss sounded and Dean flattened his ears against his head. Rolling my eyes at his childish pouting I flicked my tongue out, and following the instincts that were now pulsing to the front of my brain, proceeded to groom him. He stiffened his fur at first, but then realizing what I was doing,relaxed and reluctantly began to purr again.

"You taste like fish dude." I muttered through a mouthful of Dean's scruff and he flipped over to paw me in the face. "Well I bet you taste much worse." I smiled and gave him an affectionate lick between the ears, causing Dean to close his eyes and start kneading my side with his tiny paws. "Mmm" "I wish we had turned into cats long ago, I just don't get how humans can stand not having this close contact." I felt my stomach flip and nodded in consent. "Yeah, somehow I feel more comfortable like this...like I somehow never want to change back."

Dean continued by licking the side of my head and grabbing me with his fore paws. He started breathing heavily then and pulled himself closer to me. "I feel kinda weird,like somethings gunna-" His entire body convulsed abruptly and I swore aloud. "God Dean what the hell!? Why with me!?" He shook his furry head and groaned hugging me closer." It's not that you pervert!" He growled and his whole body was racked by shivers, crying out while holding me as tightly as possible. "Dude, retract your claws! Oww!" I flailed my arms at him until he finally released me and then rolled on his stomach, shivers still rippling over him.

Chest twisted with worry and suspicion I leaned into his face and nipped at it. "Umm...are you alright..?" No response. I grimaced. "Hey if that was...I mean...I-" "Shh-" I leaned away from him, eyeing him with disgust. "Shu-shut up It wasn't L-like that." I snapped my mouth shut, heat fading from my face and felt his forehead with my paw. I yanked it away abruptly after contact and yelped. "Dean! Your forehead is on fire! Are you okay?" He licked his lips and motioned with his chin weakly for me to lean in closer. I obeyed and hissed with surprise as he swatted my face with his paw. "What was that for!?" "For thinking like a creeper. Are you really that desperate for me to admit that you turn me on?"

I felt my face heat up like lightning and bared my fangs at him,anger flashing in my eyes. "Yeah, uh whatever! I'm just making sure you're okay!" "Yeah,and I have four paws and a tail right now, whats so 'okay' about that?" I hissed and whipped my tail back and forth, anger suddenly shattering all of my other emotions. "Dean!" I growled and pinned him hard to the mattress, not caring that my claws were digging roughly into his shoulders. Dean wriggled and kicked at me below him, but unlike me he apparently couldn't bring himself to unsheathe his claws.

"Sam!" He yelped, but my ears were numb and a sense of pure fire smacked me in the face. I suddenly was free of all other conflicting emotions weighing me down. Only one shone through and buried the rest-anger;the fierce need to end my brother. "Sammy wait!" I raised my paw slowly into the air, claws glistening in the fading moonlight, positioning it right above his throat. I licked my lips; THIS was living. Once I fulfilled this desire I would be able to do anything at all. Anything I pleased-with nothing-no-no one to hold me back.

I pulled my paw down in a then the fear faded completely from Dean's eyes and was replaced with a look of pure hatred to match mine. Dean was too quick for me. He snatched my paw in his razor sharp fangs and crunched down hard on my paw, causing me to rear back in pain, giving him an open shot at my vulnerable underbelly. As I toppled backwards he lashed his paws out at me-now completely unsheathed, and eyes dark and cold, filled to the brim with an eerie, intense purpose. "I'm going to kill you _Sammy_." He barely breathed with a sharp,merciless whisper.

I flattened my ears and arched my back menacingly. "Not if I kill you first!" Then it was all flashes of claws and hard sharp growls mixed with spluttering hisses when our mouths weren't filled with each other's fur,or busy lapping up the tangy bitter blood from the wounds inflicted on one another. We were locked together in an inseparable ball of menace and fangs,snapping fiercely at each other's throats. Then one more scratch and I had finally had him,practically already torn to shreds and dripping with blood that glistened on my outstretched claws.

This was it-I was finally going to be liberated. I would go to Stanford-screw that- I would do whatever I pleased. There would be no one to hold me back, to tie me down with responsibility. I closed my fangs and bit hard down on his throat,fangs piercing so deeply that I almost tasted bone along with the intoxicating stench of his blood. His eyes flashed with what could only be described as fear,and I released him, wiping my mouth of my attacker's red life and then spit in triumph. It was done. I had no responsibility,no one left that I was forced to love. Nothing remained of Sam Winchester.

**DEAN'S PERSPECTIVE**

_Guh...no!_ I looked up at the shimmering,evil,prideful face of my little brother...my attacker hovering above me grinning. _Grinning_ at my dying form laying there in a puddle of blood formed by the sticky red bubbling from my torn throat and being hacked out of my mouth. I felt my eyes tear up as I stared at him straight in the face. This was not my little brother. The kind, clumsy,annoying little brother of his was nowhere to be seen in the cold stone gaze of this person. _Heh..person...damn demon and his screwy cat fetish!_ Then it hit me. The reason that we both had been overcome by the desire to literally tear each other's throats out; the demon had messed with their minds,created this nightmare so that it wouldn't have to do it himself. Hell, maybe the son of a bitch enjoyed this. Maybe he purposely hadn't attacked me and drew out Sam's destruction so he could watch this all from somewhere...

I gave a choked breath,struggling to force my blood filled lungs to MOVE dammit! If I could only warn him! Get out one last breath to warn him,to get through the unnatural blockade of anger! I felt my strength faltering as I wiped my lip and struggled to push myself up,mouth still foaming with blood. _Sam!_ I caught his eye as he saw me move and he shot a poison filled stare at me before punching me hard in the face, knocking me down hard. They say that demons draw on and twist the emotions already there,so this is how strongly Sammy felt about me? _Sammy!_ I screamed at him at the top of my lungs,but the sound stayed trapped inside of me, refused to get through. Sam gritted his teeth and lunged at me, eyes glazed and wild,and I puffed out my chest and pulled out as much strength as I could muster. Then the world seemed to go in slow motion as I put my arms out and smiled brokenly. "C-come at me,Sa-sammy." Darkness.

It was so damn dark! It filled me to the core and seeped through me like ink through some ancient piece of paper, fragile,yet important. I reached out my arms, hoping to find some sort of a door or a wall even, to at least get a good idea of what my surroundings were, but everywhere I felt the darkness slip through my outstretched fingertips. I tried to spit,like you're supposed to do when you don't know which way is down, like if you were for some reason trapped in an avalanche or drowning in a dumpster. But instead of falling down my face one way or another,to my astonishment it seemed to float away straight out somehow, slowly,like there was no gravity to tell it which way to go.

I buried my face in my hands and grimaced. Somehow there was a broken gaping hole in my chest,from what I wasn't sure exactly. It both scared and puzzled me so when I couldn't figure out what was happening I let my arms fall to my sides and smiled into the face of uncertainty brightly. Then came the water. In drips on my forehead,lips,neck. It started out as merely tiny droplets, but soon gave way to a tidal wave of the salty liquid which threatened to drown me. The tear in my chest somehow managed to grow wider with an echoing ripping sound that seemed to crush the insides of my skull. _Let it come..come at me!_

Suddenly I was blinded by brightness and the air rushed back into my lungs as I sat up with a gasp. "Dean!" Came the happy yell of surprise from right in front of me. I blinked in confusion before my memories punched me with a loud smack in the stomach. "Sammy?" I hesitantly peered at my little brother-my beautiful, annoying,_human_ little brother. His eyes lit up and he practically leaped at me, wrapping his arms around me in a crushing hug. "I thought you were-I thought that I had-!" He rocked me back and forth as I felt something wet roll down my face. Then Sam pulled away and rubbed his hand across his face, smearing his hot tears all over his hand. "I'm so sorry." He shook his head and began to shiver violently, biting his quivering lip.

I took a good hard look at him and then mind filled with nothing but relief, pulled him tightly into another hug, breathing in the sent of dry blood mixed with classic Sam. "I could have killed you." He muttered against my shoulder,which was now soaked with tears. "That demon...I knew something was wrong the moment it let us get away so easily, I should have done something,or at least controlled my emotions around it."I tightened the embrace, filled with deadly silence. Sam sniffled and shook. "Look, I shouldn't have let it get so easily into my thoughts." More silence. "It multiplied them Dean." I shut my eyes tightly then pulled away from Sam, shooting him an intense stare. "It multiplied what was already there, it was my fault!"

He reached out and grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pulled my face up to his. "It's all my fault." I shook my head slowly at him then replied. "No,It did the same thing with me, don't forget that I almost killed you too... baby brother." I smiled at him just as I felt blood rise in the back of my throat and I coughed, splattering it on the small patch of floor in between us. "Sob stories later, okay? Doctor-" I mumbled through a new mouthful of bitter copper. I collapsed on the ground in front of Sam. "Doctor!" I wheezed.

"All my...fault!" My heart plunged to the deepest of depths when I heard the whispers from the room corners and the way Sam's eyes flickered helplessly. "Sam! No don't! Don't let it in!" I coughed at him from the bloody center of the floor. Sam whipped around and convulsed before turning his head slowly back around to face me, a wicked grin stretching from ear to ear. "No!" I yelped helplessly from the floor as another round of blood gushed from my mouth. Sam hadn't fixed me up in the inside apparently. "No, he didn't, did he?" Came the mocking voice from above me. I felt my eyes blaze with fury as Sam's clicked pitch black before sliding back to blue, a taunting look masking his face. " You get out of my brother right now you son of a bitch or so help me I will-"

"You'll what?" Sam's mouth parted to reveal his stark white teeth,now stained with the scarlet that was rising from his throat. "You'll kill me?" He stuttered with a laugh, struggling not to choke on the blood it was creating in Sam's mouth. I clenched my teeth and spit out a chunk of flesh from the inside of my mouth. "Let him go." His eyes glistened and fastened their stare on my lips hungerly before zooming down to straddle my bleeding body on the ground.

"Wh-what did he do to deserve this? Huh? Answer me!" I struck his face before fully collapsing as all traces of strength poured out of me. He gasped in mock shock and clucked his tongue at me. "What did he do? Oh, nothing, and neither did you." I snapped my attention back to his face and cursed at him loudly, spitting blood into his face. "You see," He continued, not even so much as bothering to wipe the blood from his eyes. "I'm not who you think I am, I'm not some bigwig demon who gives a crap about the master plan, I just have a thing for watching people in pain,oh and cats." "You bastard."I muttered squeezing my eyes shut with the painful knowledge splintering my head.

He sighed and ran his fingers down my face and leaned in closer. "What can I say? I'm just a sucker for entertainment." Then he grabbed the sides of my face and licked the blood out of my mouth slowly, swallowing a sickening amount of it before pulling away and wiping his face. "God, you taste sweet." My head lolled to the side and my vision flickered, I was threatening to pass out and I knew it. "Sammy?" I whispered without even the strength left to reach out my arm. "You don't let him win..." He snickered and dragged his fingernails down the side of my face. "You keep on fighting..." Another scratch. "Don't let it beat you,ya here me!?"

When I awoke next I was filled to the brim with warmth that flooded from the body peacefully sleeping beside me. I watched his chest rise and fall as the starchy white hospital blanket did along with him and pulled it around us both tightly. A sigh escaped my lips as I nestled into the crook of Sammy's neck, his steady pulse echoing the news of his safety to me and lifting away my fears. Sam was safe. We were safe. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent. No... I didn't know how humans could live without such intimate contact.


End file.
